


Hurricane Star Special - Episode of Dimmesdale Part 1 - The Heartful Cry

by Rayfox



Series: Hurricane Star [3]
Category: Animaniacs, Danny Phantom, Dragon Ball, Fairly OddParents, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayfox/pseuds/Rayfox
Summary: Hurricane Star Special - Episode of Dimmesdale Part 1 is a abridge Retelling of Phase 1 - Heartful Cry Arc (Episode 1 - 9)
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Tootie/Timmy Turner
Series: Hurricane Star [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126706





	Hurricane Star Special - Episode of Dimmesdale Part 1 - The Heartful Cry

Hurricane Star Special - Episode of Dimmesdale Part 1 - The Heartful Cry

Opening Theme: Aoi Tori by Fumika  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[Prologue: 199X CE ~Cosmos Era~]

Anton Muller, a young man with a High IQ arrived at an abandon Space Colony on the moon where he’s greeted by A humanoid female along with a small group that gathered around a seal. He hands a Gem woman called Black Pearl a energy Crystal stating it can be use to break the seal, upon placing the energy Crystal on to the Seal it began to crack and Black Diamond, a Former member of Universe 7’s Diamond Hierarchy was set free.

The Reason he was seal in the first place year ago has been due to his violence and a rumor stating that he took part in the destruction of the Saiyans along with Frieza. Thus he was encase in stone and sealed away by Yellow and White Diamond.

Now that he’s free his followers and those who serve are task with gathering the energy needed to restore Black’s full power. Around the same time another young man named Dramen offer his services to Ceril Ceyrano the Leader of the Villain Faction known as the Dark Inner Circle. Ceril and his Faction secretly gain control over a town known as Dimmesdale, Dramen been give his own Lab underneath Dimmesdale Elementary from this he been working on creating on artificial demon army for Ceril to use at his disposal. 

However someone found out about this and was given a 3 USB Hard Drives, these two are the parents of Trixie Tang the only Daughter to a wealthy Asian-American couple. She’s the most Popular girl on the outside, she appeared to be just a stuck up snobby spoiled brat. But inside she is a sweet and nerdy Tomboy. Upon returning home she hears screams as rush into the living room to find her parents on the floor covered in blood 

”Mom, Dad!!!” Trixie ran over to her mother who is barely moving 

”T-Trixie?”

”What happened who did all of this to you two?” She asked

”Forgive me, I told your father that we should contact your Uncle before the send some after us.”

With tears in her eyes Trixie asked, “Who, who are they?”

”There’s no time to explain.” Karou went for her pocket and hand Trixie the 3 Hard Drives “Take it, Go to your Uncle in Eden City let him know of has happened.”

Just then 6 men wearing gas Mask and armed with laser weapons rushed in “Hey look what we have.”

”That must be their daughter, we should strike her down in just case.”

As two men approached her with murderous intent as tears stream down her eyes Trixie let out a shout “Why…. WHY KILLED MY PARENTS!!?” this followed by a shockwave then her aura surrounded her and, the two been where knocked out cold

”What was that, what did she do?”

Trixie gets up, “Answer me, why killed my parents what’s so damn important in these Hard Drives?”

Without saying a word the attackers pulled out a Molotov Cocktail and tosses it into the fireplace causing an inferno. As the Flames began to engulf everything another but huge shock knocked out the other two

Later on as the Flames died down a young man wearing mask similar to the Red Comet Char enters what remain of the house “So she escape after unleashing some strange force from her aura?”

”Yes and she took off with the Hard Drives.”

”You idiots go after her before she hands those to Blue Guard or one of those Heroes!”

a few days later in Eden City at the Hoshizaki Residents, Theresa hears the door rang and answers it, Up on open the door she sees Trixie with blood spattered all around her clothes and a scar over her right eye and left cheek, she then fell to the floor

”Trixie what happened to you?” 

Theresa stumble cross the 3 Hard Drives “What are these Hard Drives?”

Just then Theresa’s father came down, “Theresa what’s wrong.”

”Father it’s Trixie.” Theresa picks her up holding her into her arms 

”What is Primus name happened to her?”

A Day later Samuel Spencer along with his brother Tristan and Keith came over “That’s your cousin from Dimmesdale? Keith asked

Samuel then asked, “Theresa did your father tried to contact her parents?”

Theresa explains, “He did but all phone lines are down it as if someone cut off all contact.”

(BGM 3: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Recollection)

Now in the town of Amity Park, the Hometown of Danny Phantom Wrath, a tail armor clad male grabs one of the Casper High’s Football Team members named Kwan. “What do you want?” Kwan yelled

Wrath held a Photo of Trixie Tang, “This girl has she been around this town, it’ll be in your best interest to give me a good answer.”

”Trixie Tang? Look I never seen her before nor do I have anything to do with what happened to her parents okay.” 

”For your sake she better have crossover into other world!” Wrath drops Kwan to the ground he sense that someone was behind him, he turned around and punched the guy in the face leaving a bloody nose, “You dare try to attack me from behind?”

”Who the hell are you?!” Dash demanded

”I don’t know who this guy is but he’s asking about that girl from Dimmesdale.” Kwan said

”You mean that bitch who got herself exposed on some loser’s blog?”

Wrath eyes turned blood red as he grabs Dash and toss him into Kwan “I matter to me not what you call her, you better give me your answer or it’ll be the death of you both.”

Just then a female walked in and said, “Wait a second Wrath instead of killing these Quirkless humans, make an example out of them, cripple the one called Kwan as for the other one just for calling a woman that word he can watch as he friend his shattered right in front of him.”

Two me grabs Dash by the arms and held him up as Wrath focuses his attention toward Kwan. Moments afterward Danny Fenton is at him when he hears someone screaming in response he transform into Danny Phantom and head to where the Screaming came from.

”What’s going on?” Danny Phantom look up and see a beaten Dash and Kwan being toss out of a moving van. “Dash, Kwan what happened who did this?” Danny asked

”I don’t know, she had that orge break Kwan’s legs over one word!” Dash screamed

[Chapter 1: All who Gathered]

A Year has pass since she made her way there Trixie has been living with her Aunt and Uncle however she hasn’t step foot outside since. During that time 3 incidents involving Black Diamond’s followers accord, the first was in the Mobian Town in California known as Knothole Village, the 2nd one happened in the city of Acme Acres and the 3rd happened in Lavender Town in the Kento Region.

A day later Theresa Hoshizaki gets an encounter with two people who mistook her for her cousin Trixie, their names are Timmy Turner and Tootie. “Timmy Turner before I let you and your lady friend in I must ask this, what’s your relationship with my cousin?”

Timmy took a deep breathe “Well we rarely spoke to each other at school that much whenever I tried to talk to her I get blocked.”

”I see, anyway I must warn you ever since she been brought to us she hasn’t step outside since the death of her parents.” Theresa took Timmy to one of the guest rooms that Trixie has been using. As she open the door Timmy sees Trixie staring at the window as the rain began to fall outside.

”It’s her, so she’s still alive this whole time.” Timmy said

”Why she has facial scars?” Tootie asked

”It must have been cause by whoever wanted to kill her.” Timmy then takes off his hat and said. “Trixie I knew that somehow you got away from your parents attackers, I was doubted but I never gave in.” Aside from that all I have to say is that things hasn’t been the same since that night.” Trixie look right at Timmy be starting to feel sad about things she did years before

Back outside Timmy and Tootie met back up with Samuel “Damnit its not fair, not even Trixie deserve all of this. She might have been mean but murdering her parents and setting her house on fire doesn’t justify anything!” Timmy punches the ground

Samuel said, “Take it easy from what I been told by Theresa, her father hired several detectives to look into what when down a year ago.” 

Timmy and Tootie are taken to the Spencer household, from there Samuel explain to his parents that they’ll be staying with them for a short while. Later that night Timmy went outside to speak to Wanda and Cosmo

”Hey Timmy you seem down.” Cosmo said

Wanda said, “Of course he’s down.”

Timmy remembers something, “Samuel mention that Trixie’s Uncle plan to hire PI’s, I want to help too but I don’t know how.” Then it don it on him, “I have it! I wish for a signal for people who are strong enough to help Trixie and stop those Villains.”

”Who Timmy have in mind?” Cosmo said

”We’ll have to wait a see.” Wanda said

Both Godparents raise their wands send out a small light that can be seen outside of Eden City, later that very same night A Anthro Fox named Adrian Stevenson showed up in Eden City in his Blue Guard Uniform “This is the town those blinking lights was coming from, ever since those two Gem men tried to attack Knothole the Blue Guard has been on 24/7 Watch just in case they try to attack a 2nd time.” Adrian look up and see a GUN Helicopter hover over him and several people drop down and landed on the ground

”You’re from the GUN Special Threat Level Task Unit, so your CO send you here also?” Adrian asked

”The Blue Guard send only one Rookie to this town why?”

”Layer he asked first.”

then one of them recognizes Adrian, “You’re the fox who been seen with my older sister Minerva.”

”Ericka?” Adrian asked

”Oh you know her sister?”

Adrian respond, “It’s been over a year, I didn’t even know that Ericka is apart of GUN at the time.”

Elsewhere two Warriors from Earth-2 appeared was well as bus that made it’s stop and two young man with orange hair step out “That Light Linda saw in the sky last night came from Samuel’s hometown, I wonder who send it out?”

One of the Warriors turned around, “Solarians, So they took refugee on this planet after the cons lay their home world to ruin.”

”Johnathan isn’t that the guy?”

Johnathan spoke out a name, ”Son Goku?”

Goku then recognize who they are, “Hey you’re those kids from that Training Academy my ship crash landed on, I see you guys grew up.”

”We did and made use of that Instant Transmission you taught some of us and I hear that Geoff master that Kaikouken of yours.” Johnathan said

”Wait sec Kakarrot you been here before, when was this?” Vegeta demanded

”It was back when I was on my way back from Yardat, I crash landed in Crystal Valley, after I told them when I need to go, they fixed my ship in the meantime I killed some time and teach some of the youth what I know.” Goku said

”Anyway I guess you and Vegeta also saw the small light from Earth-2, when should visit Samuel and his brother maybe they know about it.” 

n the meantime Samuel is in the living room when he hears the doorbell, he answers the door and see someone he knows “Ryan Rangi, you brings you and Jayden here from Rainfall city?”

Ryan respond, “I don’t know if you or anyone in Eden City saw it, but Jayden notice a small Light emitting in the sky, we follow it here.”

Tristan said, “A Small Light in the sky, who else notice this?”

Jayden said, “Ryan and I saw Geoff and his brother Zac maybe they saw it like we did.”

Just then Keith sees someone outside “Hey isn’t that that Saiyan we all met back at the Academy?”

”Say what?”, everyone step outside and see Johnathan, his brother Alexander as well as Goku and Vegeta “I see you all saw this small light last night, Ryan and Jayden just told us about it.” Samuel said

”Yeah but who put up that light show last night?” Geoff asked

On the roof Timmy and his Godparents see who showed up “This was unexpected.” Wanda said

”It seems that most of these know Samuel and his brothers.” Timmy said

”Well Timmy should you tell them why they are all here?” Cosmo asked

Just then Piccolo stood behind Timmy, “I’m guessing that it had to do with that girl you know Timmy Turner.”

Upon hearing his name Timmy turned around, “Who are you?”

”Don’t be surprise since Kami and I became one again I know all about Fairly World and your Godparents.” Piccolo said

”Kami?”

Wanda explained, “He’s was the previous Guardian of Earth-2.”

”Look Mr. Piccolo I didn’t mean to drag Goku, Vegeta and most of Samuel’s friends you see---”

Just then the other group showed up “Don’t tell me a Rookie from the Blue Guard and a Task Unit from GUN also came?” Ryan asked

Just then everyone sense a huge power level “Your explanation will have to wait Timmy Turner, Goku we have company.” Piccolo said

Layer took a look at Timmy and said, “You mean the kid here did that why?”

Kassandra then said, “Let asked him after he deal with whomever just showed up.”

In the mall a sliver haired man with an Eye Patch holding a long Katana along with a small force appeared causing some of the people to run away “So this is the town Jeremy’s descendants call home.”

Just then both Marco and Zackery also showed up ”I sense a dark Ki within you who are you?” Marco demanded

”They call me Galleon the Dark Shadow Dragon.”

”Dark Shadow Dragon?”

(Galleon his Quirk: Dark Dragoon, Type: Transformation. Info: Galleon can change from his Human form to his Dragon form and vice verse. Also, who can transform any part of his body into a dragon such as his arms and legs)

”Could he be the reason someone send out that small light?” Marco asked

”State your names boys.” Galleon demanded

”Since you asked, the name’s Zackery Chan, the grandson of Charlie Chan.”

”And my name is Marco Garcia, my grandfather is Hector Garcia.

(BGM: Z.O.E Zone of the Enders – Flowing Destiny ~ Resolution) 

”Did he say Hector Garcia?” Just then Samuel along with Goku and the others showed up

Samuel said, “Hector Garcia, he’s one of the men who fought alongside my grandfather Jeremy Spencer, he was told that Hector was killed in that ambush. How he got out that alive?”

”It seems that fates decided that it wasn’t my grandfather time to return to the planet. When he woke up from his coma, he was told what happened and was glad that his offers didn’t went in vein.” Marco said

”Well it’s seems that flow of destiny planned for this meeting.” Zackery said

Galleon then stared at the 2 “Garcia, Spencer!? I had a feeling that something lead me to this city.”

”You heard correctly, So I’m guessing that you’re a Quirk User, what’s your aim here?” Samuel demanded

”What do you think, my master’s aim to finish the work Lord Cavein was unable to do.” Galleon said

Marco said, “Zackery and I heard from one of the survivors of that Village is true someone has picked up Cavein’s mad Ideology.”

”How dare you call the Late Lord Cavein’s Ideology the rambles of a madman!” Galleon said

”Late?” Marco asked

Samuel explained, “After our grandfathers defeated Cavein he use something called a demon shard, one of their teams Quentin Sapphire tried to warn him not to use that but he was too late the demonic force was too much for Cavein, Quentin teleported our grandfather out of his warship before it was engulf in flames.”

”I see if Cavein is dead then who had picked up his Ideology?” Marco demanded

”Face me I find out!” Galleon said

”Very well Dragon man, now you face a Saiyan Warrior!!”

just then Goku held Vegeta back, “Wait Vegeta this is not our fight with this man.”

Just then someone tried to attack Galleon from above but he jump out of the way “So even after he cause his own death there still remains of his madness?”

”And who are you?” Galleon said

”Does the name Brian Conner ring an bells, I’m Brian Conner III”

Samuel said ”Galleon there’s something you should know about me, I inherited my Solarian blood line from my mother Ashley Natasha.”

“It doesn’t matter to me Human or Solarian, Grandson of Jeremy Spencer prepare to die the same goes to you Grandson of Hector Garcia and you Grandson of Brain Conner I.” Galleon takes his sword and emitters Huge pillars of energy towards Samuel He counters by summoning an Aurora Beast which blocks the energy pillars. As the Aurora Beast let out an earth-shaking roar, the shockwave from the roar send Galleon crash into the wall and out into the parking lot

(BGM: Digital Devil Saga 2 – Battle for Survival)

Now on the ground Galleon transform into his humanoid dragon form and came at Samuel with his left Dragon claw Samuel managed to dodge it. “You won’t escape me Solarian!!”, Galleon took flight and rushed right into Samuel, but it stopped when a Scythe is swung at him messing his face

Tristan then grabs his Scythe off the ground, “Hey Sam, Who’s the Dragon?”

”It seems that he works for whoever has taken up has taken up Cavein’s Ideology, Let’s be careful with this guy, he’s has a Transformation Type Quirk. And also, Hector Garcia’s Grandson and Brain Conner’s Grandson are also here.” Samuel said

”So he’s has Quirk that allow him to transform into a Dragon.” Marco said

Galleon opens his mouth and lets out a stream of Purple and black flames both brothers dodge the flames and counters with a full charged Ki blast knocking Galleon onto the ground. And just then Keith dives down with both his Swords but Galleon revert to his human form and blocks Keith’s attack with his Katana and pushed him back

”So Jeremy Spencer has 3 Grandsons, fine by me you all can die together!”

”Marco takes his gun and open fires, Galleon quickly dodges the oncoming gun shots.Brain takes his sword and send out 4 fast moving void blades right at Galleon, Galleon quick dodges the attack but then Samuel comes at him from behind.

”Destruction Overdrive!!!” Samuel swipes his sword forward, producing an energy wave sending Galleon back on the ground. “Do you kneel Galleon?”

”Never! Not to scum like you!!”

(BGM: Ys: Memories of Celeceta - Burning Sword)

Just then Dyne along with Neon jump off with two griffon Knights “If you won’t surrender to them, then you’ll surrender to us instead.” Dyne said

”The Celestial Vanguard here?” Marco asked

”Damnit!” As Dragon Wing appeared his back Galleon takes to the skies

”Coward he started a fight and should finish it.” said Vegeta

Just then Adrian said, “Leave him, Something tells me that we’ll been see him again.”

Then Johnathan said, “Looks like the Celestial Vanguard also that Light display last night.”

”Yes we have.” Dyne said

Out in Space two men appeared they are Beerus the Destroyer and his assistant Whis. The two enters the planet and landed in Eden City “So this is Blue Earth also known as Earth-1, the landscape is different from the one we visit.” Beerus takes a look around, “I hope for this planet’s sake that the food here is just as good as Orange Earth’s.”

Whis then asked, “Shall we look around?”

Now back with the others Tristan then asked, “Celestial Vanguard isn’t that a group of Mobian Knights?”

Neon then corrected him, “Not every member of the Celestial Vanguard is a knight, only a few like Dyne here is ranked as a Knight. I’m merely a sword fighter by default.”

Dyne then explains to the group about the 3 incidents that accrued “There’s a Black Diamond, I never known that there was one among the Diamond Hierarchy.” Vegeta said

Dyne then said, “From what we been told there’s a reason he was sealed, it been said that he been making dealings with Frieza and his father King Cold behind the backs of the other Diamonds and also there’s a rumor that Black Diamond may have took part in the destruction of the Universe 7 Saiyans and Planet Vegeta along side Frieza. In other words there Frieza didn’t act alone when he did what he did to your people.”

”Yes that right?” Vegeta said as he cracks his knuckles, “For any Gem who is on Black Diamond’s side better hope those rumors are just rumors.” 

“So these followers of Black Diamond are going around gathering energy to restore his full power similar to how Babidi did for Buu.” Goku said

”Unlike how Babidi did to reawaken Majin Buu, Black Diamond’s followers are causing Chaos to gathering the energy from it, Black doesn’t care how it’s done either.” Dyne said

”So the people who killed Trixie’s parents aren’t the only ones who need to be stop.” Timmy said

”Trixie Tang the girl who’s Parents were killed and her home went up in fire is still alive?” Kassandra asked

Samuel answered, “She been with her Uncle and Aunt since coming here.”

”If she’s alive then who made put that lie stating that she’s dead?” Johnathan asked

”She has step out of Theresa’s home since that very night, someone gonna some to that conclusion and think that she died also.” Tristan said

”Timmy Turner don’t you think you need to explain why they are here?” Piccolo asked

”Mr. Piccolo I can’t tell them about Wanda and Cosmo it---”

”Claim you can trust them especially Goku to keep your secret.” Piccolo said

Samuel turned around, “Timmy you put out that small light?”

”Okay pink shirt explain yourself.” Ryan demanded

Timmy explains his reason for the small light “So one the night Trixie came home she found her parents dead, in her dying breathe her mother handed her 3 USB Hard Drives.” Ericka recalled what Timmy said

Kassandra then assumed, “Her parents must have stumble into some villainy going on in Dimmesdale when the came across those Hard Drives.”

”So they were killed over two Hard Dri---- I should have smash them when I first heard about them.” Timmy said

Then Kentaro said, “Timmy-San wait, let’s not dispose of those Hard Drive just yet. Whatever on those Drives may help us put a stop to this, if you want justice for Trixie we can break those Hard Drives.”


End file.
